How To Marry a Malfoy
by Romantic Fool
Summary: After Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, aspiring healer and researcher, becomes Prof. Morwena Morgana’s protégé. However, her meddling mentor has some other lessons in mind, and with help from a little red book, Hermione may just end up 'Married to a Malfoy
1. Prologue

A/N:  *Sniff, Snff*  I finished Temptation!!!  I can't believed it, I've grown so attached to it.  Anywayz, I immediately started on this Fic.  I need a Romantic Comedy to keep me happy; my other story's far too depressing. (referring to Love Was Not Enough)   I really hope that you like this fic, it's been nagging me to write it for quite some time.  I know, you're going, "A draco/hermione, again?"  The matter of the fact is the Dracos and Hermione's in each of my stories are very different, so it's not as tedious writing about them as it may seem.  The Hermione in this story will be much more feisty than the one in Temptation, (I always wanted to give her a bit of a backbone), and this Draco will be (hopefully, I haven't written him yet) a bit nicer.  (He's more rakish in this one than truly evil, but I'll still keep him in character."

Summary:  After Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, aspiring healer a spell-creator, becomes Prof. Morwena Morgana's protégé. However, her meddling mentor has some other lessons in mind, and with some help from a little red book, Hermione may just end up marrying  - Draco Malfoy???

Disclaimer: Of course, all the characters (except for Prof. Morwena Morgana-Malfoy) belong to J.K. Rowlings.  Furthermore, this story was inspired by the novel How to Marry a Marquis by Julia Quinn.  Some ideas and characters were stolen (Prof. Morgana is very much like Lady Danbury), and certain chapters may be pastiches of said book (especially the prologue).  I would like to acknowledge these influences here and now, and will not repeat it in later chapters (unless I directly copied something).  J.K and J.Q, please don't sue me!! 

(this prologue is almost an exact copy of the later part of Chapter 1 of How to marry a Marquis.)

Rating: I'm putting R, just to be safe, since this is a Romance after all.  I'm really trying to improve my love scenes, but I doubt that the ones here will get much better than the one in Temptation.  However, be forewarned, whilst there was only really one 'Love Scene' in Temptation, there may be many in this one, and they might get as descriptive as the ones in Romance Novels, but I'm not sure yet.  

**How To Marry a Malfoy**

**By Me (Romantic Fool)**

_~Prologue~ _

"Abraham begat Isaac, and Isaac begat Jacob, and Jacob begat Judas . . ."

Hermione quietly cleared her throat and looked up with hopeful eyes.  Was Professor Morgana asleep yet?  She leaned forward and studied the older lady's face.  Hard to tell.

" . . . and Judas begat Phares and Zara of Thamar, and Phares begat Esrom . . ."

The old lady's eyes had definitely been closed for some time now, but still, one couldn't be too careful.

" . . .  and Esrom begat Aram, and . . ."

Was that a snore?  Hermione's voice dropped to a whisper.

". . . and Aram begat Aminadab, and Aminadab begat Naasson, and. . ."

Hermione closed the Bible and began to tiptoe backward out of the drawing room.  Normally, she didn't mind reading to Professor Morgana; it was actually a wonderful opportunity to get to know more about her new mentor.  However, the new potion in the Manor's healing room was calling out to her, and Hermione was eager to get back to figuring out how to make it work.  Perhaps a little more beetle eyes, Hermione thought, or may be some tarantula poison.  Just thinking about it made her fingers each to write down some calculations in –

**_Thump!_**

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin.  No one knew how to produce more noise with a cane and a floor than Professor Morwena Morgana.

"I am _not_ asleep!"  Professor M&M's voice boomed.

Hermione turned around and smiled weakly.  "So sorry."

Professor Morgana chuckled.  "You're not the least bit sorry.  Get back over here."

Hermione suppressed a groan and returned to her straight-backed chair.  She liked Professor Morgana.  She truly did.  In fact she longed for the day when she could use age as an excuse to carry on with Professor M&M's signature brand of outspokenness.

It was just that she really needed to get to that potion, and -  

"You're a tricky one, you are," Profesor Morgana said.  

"I beg your pardon?'

"All those 'begats.'  Hand chosen to put me to sleep."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm with a guilty blush and tried to phrase her words as a question.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You skipped ahead.  We should still be on Moses and the great flood, not that begat part."

"I don't think that was Moses with the great flood, Professor."

"Nonsense.  Of course it was."

Hermione decided that Noah would understand her desire to avoid a protracted discussion of biblical references with Professor Morgana and shut her mouth.

"At any rate, it matters not who got caught in the waterfall.  The fact of the matter is that you skipped ahead just to put me to sleep.

"I … ah . . ."

"Oh, just admit it, girl."  Professor Morgana's lips spread into a knowing smile.  "I admire you for it, actually.  Same thing I would have done at your age."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.  She picked up the Bible and said,

"What portion would you like me to read?"

"None of it.  Bloody boring, it is.  Haven't we anything more exciting in the library?"

"I'm sure we do.  I could check, if you like."

"Yes, do that.  And don't you dare step into the potions room tonight!  I said that the answer will come if you take your mind off the potion, and I'm never wrong.   So go.  Oh, and do let that cat into the room, it's scratching the door."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the idea of letting Crookshanks in.  Since her arrival at Morgana Manor, Crookshanks had taken a complete turnabout and had abandoned her for greener pastures – more specifically, Professor Morgana.  With the amount of sweets that her Mentor had stuffed down Crookshanks' throat, Hermione was amazed that it could still walk, let alone reach up to scratch the door.  

"Crookshanks,"  Professor Morgana cooed, "come to Mama."

Crookshanks lifted his furry head, tried to focus his slightly crossed eyes, decided it wasn't worth the effort, and settled back down on the rug in front of the room.

"I have a treat for you."

The cat yawned, recognized Professor M&M as his primary source of food, and hopped up.

"Stupid cat."  Hermione muttered as her former pet stopped, stared at her, and went on his way.

"You're such a sweet thing."  Professor M&M rubbed her hand against his furry belly.

"That isn't a cat," Hermione said.   "It's a poor excuse for a rug."

Professor Morgana raised a brow.  "I know you don't mean that, 'Mione Granger."

"Yes, I do."

"Nonsense.  You Love Crookshanks."

"I lov**_ed_** Crookshanks."

"Well, Crookshanks loves you."

The cat lifted his head and Hermione would swear he stuck his tongue out at her.

Hermione stood, letting out an indignant squeak. "That cat is a menace.  I'm going to the library."

"Good idea.  Go find me a new book.

Hermione headed for the door.

"And nothing with 'begat'!"

~~~***~~~

Hermione selected a few novels, then pulled down a collection of Shakespeare's comedies.   A slim volume of Romantic poetry joined the pile, and then, just as she was about to cross the hall back to Professor M&M's drawing room, another book caught her eye.  

It was very small, and bound in quite the brightest red leather Hermione had ever seen.  But what was most odd about the book was that it was sitting sideways on a shelf in a library that gave new meaning to the word "order."  Dust wouldn't dare settle on these shelves (This was probably because of the dust repelling charms put there), and certainly, no book would ever lie sideways.

Hermione set down her pile and picked up the little red book.  It was upside down, so she had to flip it over to read the title.

**_How to Marry a Malfoy_**

_(Tips written by someone who had succeeded in snaring one of those slimy gits)_

**_By_**

****

**_Morwena_****_ Morgana-Malfoy_**

Hermione gasped.  Morwena Morgana-Malfoy?  How could that be??!  She was pretty sure that Professor Morgana's husband's name was Titus Morgana, not Titus Malfoy.  He was a very respected member of the Wizangamot and the Ministry of Magic, which was why he was not seen very often at Morgana Manor.  However, when she thought about it, Titus Morgana did have the characteristic Malfoy platinum blond hair and grey eyes.  And, he _was_ quite rich, and . . . Oh Merlin, Professor Morgana was actually Professor Malfoy???

**_Thump!_**__

"What is taking you so long, girl?  Oh . .  that!"  Professor Morgana said as she spotted the book in Hermione's hand, her face a perfect picture of astonishment and innocence.

Hermione looked up, her jaw dropped, unable to say anything.

Professor Morgana, thumping her cane in her wake, approached her and took the book from her hands.  She let out a little chuckle.

"My my, it has been quite some time since I've come across this.  One of my earlier writings, before they became convoluted with bat's eyes and lizard's gizzards."  She said.

"Professor M . m . m"

"Oh, pish posh.  I'm still Professor Morgana to you, always have been.  My maiden name, you see.  Didn't let him keep his name when he married me, that pure-blood obsessed arrogant brother of his.  What's his name?  Lucius?  Titus didn't feel like changing back after his brother was imprisoned in Azkaban, too many annoying relatives.  Of course, by then, the Morgana name was as established as Malfoy."

"_You_ married a Malfoy?"  Hermione finally spluttered out incredulously.

Professor Morgana gave her a sideways glance. 

"Come come, girl,  You spent your years in school with my nephew, what's his name?  Start's with a D.  Daniel?  No.  David?"

"Draco.."  Hermione whispered.

"Ahh.. Yes.  Never could remember that name.   Doesn't matter.  If you've met one, you can't deny that they're the most attractive creatures on the planet.   Well, they would be, if some one could cut out their tongues, but one could never have everything in a man.  Any how, those broad shoulders and silver eyes, turns a girls legs to mush, or can you deny that."

Hermione was about to give an emphatic nod!  Of course she could deny that!

"See, you agree with me.  Well, I snagged myself one of them, the better one, if you'd take my word for it - somewhat less pompous than his brother, I suppose.  Not a bad husband too, when he's around, and fantastic in bed, if you know what I mean."  Professor Morgana gave Hermione an evil grin.

Hermione made a sound somewhere between a choked laugh and a cry for help.  She didn't know exactly what the last bit was referring too, but she didn't want to find out.

"Well, I was young, and I wrote that book, just for the hell of it.  More like a short story about me and Titus than a guidebook, but pretty accurate if you ask me.  You know what, why don't you read it?"

Hermione gulped.

"Uhh . .. I, not that I don't want to read your work, Professor Malf . ..Morgana, but I think I'll pass."

"Why girl?  It's a short book, won't take too much time."

"Well, I have no intention of ever marrying a Malfoy, so it's of no use to me."  

"Of course you're not supposed to read it in order to marry a Malfoy, you knuckle head.  The book will just give you a better idea about what you'll have to put up with for the next couple of months."  Professor Morgana said. " And it'll give you a pretty clear picture of what I was like when I was young, which you might want copy, seeing as how you want to follow in my footsteps."

Hermione coughed.

"I want to follow in your footsteps as a healer, professor."

"Of course.  That's what I meant."

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.   Arguing with Professor Morgana was like taking a roller-coaster ride through La-la land.

"What did you mean when you said that it would help me get a better idea about what I'll have to put up with for the next couple of months, professor?"  She asked, phrasing her words as carefully as possible.

"Oh, haven't I told you?  My nephew, Draco Malfoy, will be coming over to stay with us for a couple of months.  Need some help from him regarding a private matter.   Doesn't bother you, does it?"

'Of course it bothers me!!" Hermione screamed in her head.

"See, I knew you wouldn't mind.  Now, come along.  Read me something by that Shaking person, what's his name?  Starts with a W."

"William Shakespeare?"  Hermione suggested weakly.

"Yes, that Shaking person.  Come on girl, and take that book with you, nice bed time reading.  Could teach you a few tricks, if you know what I mean."

_Disclaimer_:  Again, characters come from J.K.  Ideas/story/some of the words come from Julia Quinn.

_A/N_:  Ok, do you want me to continue?  'Cuz if you don't review and tell me that you do, I might not.  I need encouragement.  Lots of it.    Lol, just kidding.  But reviews would be nice.


	2. Lesson 1: Braving the Porcupine

**A/N: alright, I know you're going to say, 'astronomy tower again?' after you read this chapter.  I'm so sorry about that, I simply could not think of another place.  However, I have to admit that this setting has been grossly over used in all of my fics, so if any of you guys have ideas as to where else in Hogwarts Hermione and Draco could have met in private, please let me know in your review.**

**How To Marry a Malfoy**

**By Me (Romantic Fool)**

**_~Lesson 1: Braving the Porcupine~_**

_This author has never understood why anyone would want to marry a Malfoy.  (Of course, this author has already married one, but she assures you that it was a complete accident.)  Anyhow, before you can even dream about marrying a Malfoy, you need to get him to acknowledge your existence in 'his world.'  (This may seem like an easy task, but these little prats happen to have small attention spans and conveniently short memory.  There personal 'world, as you may call it, is also so exceedingly small that usually, no more than 2 people are given a place in it.)  There are two ways to accomplish this feat, however.   The first way, of course, is having the right bloodlines and connections and then happening to be around him when he decides that it is time for him to marry.  (A word of caution: getting into his world this way will eventually make both of you miserable.  He will marry you for convenience, use you when convenient, and ignore you at all other times.)  The second, and in this author's opinion, the best way, is stealing a place in his heart without him knowing it.  But for all those who attempt this, beware!  Malfoys have something called a Porcupine complex; the moment you get close enough to touch his heart, he will do all in his power, including hurting you, to prevent you from doing so again.  _

_                                                                                                **~ Morwena Morgana-Malfoy ~**_

Hermione paced in front of the room.  Even from the outside she could hear Draco Malfoy's voice - Cold, calm, and composed.  He was saying that the only reason he was here was because his uncle was concerned about Professor Morgana's safety, and although he had never approved of the match between his uncle and a half-blood, his uncle's position in the ministry of magic made it difficult for him to refuse.  Of course, he would only be staying for as short a time as possible, no more than six months.

**SIX MONTHS!????**

Hermione felt her mind protest in horror.  How could this be happening to her?  She hadn't done any thing wrong – she had been obedient, hard-working, diligent, and productive, and _this _was her reward??  She might as well have done no work at all if she knew that _this _was going to happen to her.

Of course, _this_ refers to Draco Malfoy's renewed presence in her life.

Hermione felt like crying.  How could she face Draco Malfoy after what happened on their graduation day?  (In all fairness, it should be the other way around.  **He** should be worried about facing **her**, but since he did not yet know of her existence in the house, she had to do the worrying for the both of them.)

For a whole month now, Hermione had been trying to rid Draco Malfoy from her mind.  In fact, she had tried to forget every single detail about him – his silky blond hair, his silver-grey eyes, his broad shoulders . . .urgh!!!!  Obviously, her attempts had made her memory of him all the more vivid.  It wasn't her fault, it really wasn't. 

 After four weeks of unsuccessful forced forgetting, Hermione had been compelled to resign herself to the fact that although he may have already forgotten about her, she would never be able to forget about him.

This was not because he was special, (although in a way, he was), or because he had gained her respect, (although he might have), or because he was charismatic, (although she could never take her eyes off him when he was in the room), or even because he was damnably good-looking.  (Hermione would not stoop to deny that fact.)  It simply was because no girl could forget the man who had given her her first kiss!

And Hermione, despite her intelligence, was still a girl.

~~~*Flashback*~~~

Hermione stepped gingerly into the astronomy tower, eyeing Draco Malfoy cautiously.  His normally pale skin was lightly flushed, the room smelled heavily of brandy, and he was lying on the floor with a bottle in his hand.

Hermione didn't need to use much brain power to figure out that he was most definitely foxed. 

She walked slowly up to him and had to duck when he threw the bottle in his hand straight at her.  It crashed into pieces against the wall.  With a whispered word, she transported it into the trashcan outside the tower.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to look for you."  She said softly.  "You're missing the graduation party."

"Tell him you couldn't find me."  Was his slurred reply.  He didn't even get up from the floor. 

Hermione walked up to him, flicked her wand, and muttered

"Sobrio!"

Instead of thanking her, he shouted

"Look Granger, I went through a lot of trouble to get myself drunk!  Why didn't you just stick your pretty little nose out of my business."

Hermione looked down at the boy on the ground.  Carved on his face were signs of stress, disappointment, and resentment.  However, more importantly, there was a lot of hurt.   Although her instincts told her to just leave him, she couldn't.  She may not have liked him much over the years, but she simply couldn't stand seeing anyone unhappy.  It was an annoying trait, it really was, but as yet, she was not able to rid herself of it.  Therefore, she sat down next to him on the cold stone floor.

"Why don't you just sod off, Granger?  I don't want you here!"  He said, his eyes closed.

"It is a public place, and, as yet, I have nothing better to do."  She said lightly, trying to keep an amused tone.

"Look, I don't want you hexing me today, alright?  We can pick fights later.  Right now, I'm simply not in the mood."  He snapped at her.

Despite her instincts shouting "stupid, stupid, exceedingly dumb move" at her, Hermione lay down her wand and kicked it to the other side of the room.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Malfoy."

He looked at her, his eyes showing a hint of confusion, as if he couldn't quite figure her out.

"What _are _you here to do Granger?  Shouldn't _you _be out there celebrating?  You did graduate with the most N.E.W.T.s after all."  He said, and to Hermione's surprise, there was no hint jealousy in his words.  He was simply stating a fact.

Hermione sighed, it had been quite a while since she had talked to some one who wasn't jealous or resentful of her in someway or another.  It was quite relaxing actually.  Hermione gave him a lopsided smile and said as brightly as possible - 

"I'm here to cheer you up." 

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You don't even like me Granger."

She nodded.

"That's true, though I don't see the connection."

"We aren't friends, Granger.  It would even be stretching it to say that we are acquaintances.  There is no reason for you to cheer me up."

Observing that she made no move to leave, he sat up.

"I don't need your sympathy Granger."

"Trust me, I don't feel any."  She answered, her voice matter of fact.

"Then why are you here?"  He asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I hate seeing people unhappy."

"Then close your eyes."  He snapped.

"There's no need getting all moody at me, Malfoy.  I'm not the person you're mad at."  She sighed and waved her hand in the air.  "Boys!"  She said resignedly.  

"What's that supposed to mean?"  he asked.

"You guys are soo immature, and for all the macho façade, you're really overly sensitive, if you ask me."

She explained.

Draco gave her a bemused look.  It was quite difficult catching on to her train of thought. 

"I'm not asking you, but since you've already proffered an opinion, I might as well understand it.  What, exactly, are you trying to say about me?"  He asked.

Hermione gave an exaggerated sigh.

"You're not the only person whose parents didn't show up for their graduation, you know."

A dead silence enveloped the room.  Draco Malfoy's eyes turned to steel.

"Curiousity kills the cat, Granger." He threatened, his voice low.

"Luckily, then, I'm not a cat.  And don't get all uptight and angry with me.  If you have issues with you parents, go and get uptight and angry with them.  I'm not a punch bag, you know."

"Well, seeing as my father is in Azkaban, and my mother has disappeared with her most current lover to, most likely, Bermuda, I won't be able to release my anger unless it's on you."

To his surprise, instead of running away at the sight of his thunderous look, Hermione lay a hand on his shoulder, and said

"If it'll make you feel better, by all means, hex me.  Just make sure that you get someone to unhex me once you're done."

Draco could almost see is jaw dropping open.  No girl had managed to drive him to anger and amusement in less than 10 seconds before.  Most importantly, he had no idea what she would be doing from one moment to the next!  

"I already told you that I didn't feel sympathy for you, and I still don't.  Your problems aren't the end of the world, although it might just seem like that right now.  You have a lot of things going for you that others don't"

"What would you know of it, miss "I have a perfect Mudblood life Hermione Granger?"  Her roared at her.

"If you weren't too busy wallowing in the fact that your mother didn't come to your graduation, you would have noticed that neither of my parents, and none of them are in jail mind you, have come either."  Hermione said, her voice almost nonchalant.

Draco frowned and recalled the Graduation ceremony.  Hermione was Valedictorian, and her parents had a reserved seat up front.  They were both empty.

"Why . . ."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively in the air.

"Just because I'm intent on meddling in your affairs does not give you the right to attempt to meddle in mine.  Suffice to say that both my parents thought they had more important things to do than attend a ceremony with a bunch of weirdos.  Since I barely saw them in the past two years, it didn't matter to me one way or the other.  Now, didn't I say that I was going to cheer you up?"

Draco stared at her, trying to find a trace of hurt or resentment in her eyes.  There was none.  Aside from the determination to solve his unhappiness, there was no emotion in her eyes whatsoever.

"How are you going to cheer me up, Granger?  Tell me a joke?"

"From my experience, the truth sometimes is a better medicine than a joke."

Hermione turned and looked him in the eye, comfort and kindness flowing invisibly from them.  Although they weren't touching, Draco could almost feel her soft hand on his cheek.

"Malfoy, if your father weren't in Azkaban, would he have come today?"  She asked

All he could do was nod.

"That's more than many of us can ever ask for."  Hermione said with a wistful smile, and to his horror, Draco suddenly felt the urge to smooth her hair and fold her in his arms.  

"Put that way, my problems do seem trivial, doesn't it?"  He asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Problems are never trivial, Malfoy, and only you can realize the extent of its damage.  But it does help to know that you're not the only one with them."

Draco had to use all his self control to stop himself from giving her a smile of gratitude.  He had to do something; he had never felt this close to anyone before.

"I don't know about your mother, but I'm certain that you know that your father loves you very much.  With that knowledge, whether or not he's there to show it doesn't really matter."  She said softly, and got up.  She held out her hand to him

"For a very intelligent person, you can be rather stupid, Granger."  He said as he caught her hand in his.  She widened her eyes in question.

"Just to make me feel better, you've put yourself in a situation where you're alone, unarmed, and completely at the mercy of a man who won't hesitate to take advantage of you."

With those words, he pulled her to him, hard, causing her to fall down surreptitiously into his arms.  Her eyes wide with panic and shock, she fought him, but there difference in size and strength made her struggles useless.   He turned around, pinning her under his body on the cold stone floor.

"Accio Wand"  Hermione cried, but Draco outmaneuvered her by catching her hands and pinning them harshly to the sides of her head, his large palms completely covering hers.

"You're a bastard, Malfoy, do you know that?"  She spat at him, trying to wriggle out from under his body.

"Yes, Hermione, I am.  But you should thank me.  I'm teaching you a lesson here, so that you'll be more careful and less trusting in the future."  He drawled, his face inches from her.

"Have you been kissed before?"  He asked, smiling as she shook her head frantically.

"Then this will be something that you'll remember for quite some time."

With those words, he pressed his lips against hers.   Hermione tried to purse her lips together, escaping his attacks by turning her head to the side.  Deftly, Draco moved to pin both of her hands above her head with one of his and used the other hand to hold her face still, angling it to ease his lips' assault.  Hermione gasped as his hand tightened around her nape, allowing his entry.  From there, there was no stopping him as his tongue pushed cruelly in to explore her mouth.  Her inexperience made her freeze, not knowing what to do.  Her smallest movements seemed to encourage him to go further, and when she held still, it seemed to go give him permission to plunder and take as much as he wanted.  What scared her most was the fact that she could feel her body responding to him, wanting to ask for more.  

By the time he stopped, she was trembling.  She had never felt this vulnerable, this weak, this out of control.  She cursed herself for wanting to help him moments before.  No matter how sad he looked, she should have remembered that he was just a slimy git who never cared about anyone but himself.   The moment he released her hands, she slapped him hard across the face and reached for her wand.

"If you touch me again, " she said, her voice trembling "I'll . . ."

For some reason, she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't worry, Mudblood.  That was just to teach you a lesson.  Never try to help me again."  He said coldly as he got up and strode out of the room.

~~~end flashback~~~

"Hermione, you can come into the room now."  Professor Morgana called.

Draco Malfoy winced slightly at the name. I couldn't be her, could it?  There had to be more than one girl named Hermione in the country.  

"I think you already know my nephew Draco, 'Mione.  Draco, Hermione's my Healer in Training as well as my assistant.  She and I spend almost all of our time together, and since you'll have to spend all of your time with me, I guess you'll be spending all of your time with her as well."  Professor Morgana said with a chuckle.

"It shouldn't be a problem, should it kids?  You do have a history together after all, going to the same school and all that"

Both Hermione and Draco looked as if they were going to cry.

"Draco's going to be sorting out some of my husbands and my business affairs. For some unknown reason, we have a lot of investments in the same companies.  Since Draco here's my husband's only heir, he'll be getting everything once we die, mighty unfair if you ask me."

Professor Morgana barely paused before continuing.

"See, you agree.  Well, to make it a bit fairer, I thought that if he's going to get it, he might as well work for it, if you know what I mean."

The look Professor Morgana sent Draco was both a dare and a threat.  'Walk out, and you'll get nothing' was what she was implying.

"Oh, 'Mione dear, please show Draco to his room, it's right next to yours, there's even a connecting door between them that can't be locked either way, in case you need any help from him or" Professor M&M chuckled again "if you want his company.  

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own the characters.**

**A/N: I know this chapter's a bit low on humor.  I just needed to set ypthe foundation for the Romance and I didn't want it to be superficial, so I delved a bit into the heavy stuff. I'm sorry about that, will focus more on comedy in other parts.  This is meant to be a happy story, but it's difficult to make a Draco/Hermione believable without just a bit of angst.  Besides, I wanted to make Draco's character in this story a bit more round than in Temptation, where he was just, . .  well . . him.  **

**p.s. If you want me to email you when I update, tell me in your review.**


	3. Lesson 2: Awakening the Reluctant Hero

**A/N: Umm… did I say I was gonna tone down the angst?   And that bit about making this lighter and funnier?  *sobs*  I'm sorry, this is not my fault!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *points furtively at the characters in her mind*.  They forced me to do this, they really did!!!!!   **

**Alright, I assure you, this story's going to be a fluffy-lovers joy ride, it's just that it might not be as light as I planned it to be.  Heavy stuff seem to pop up in my head all the time, and I can't fight it.  The happy ending'll be there somewhere though, don't worry, and I'll try my best to keep the humor in there, just that they may be balanced out by some  . ..  errr . . read it, and you'll know what I mean  **

**How To Marry a Malfoy**

**By Me (Romantic Fool)**

**_~Lesson 2: Awakening the Reluctant Hero~_**

_For better or for worse, Malfoys have a protective streak a mile wide.  Once you've stolen a place in their hearts, Malfoys will stop at almost nothing to keep you safe and happy, usually despite your express wishes that they mind their own business.  However, since they are also stupid, thick-headed males, they will seldom recognize what they are feeling and their actions will, therefore, be unconscious and somehow otherwise justifiable in their twisted little minds.  The worst thing is that once you have awakened the hero within them, they will go out of their ways to keep you at a distance.  Since they are also trying to protect you at the same time, this feat would be impossible, and thus, they would be in a fowler mood than a starving cat.  Therefore, it is advisable that you avoid playing the damsel in distress to this reluctant hero unless it is completely necessary.  (Of course, once you know a Malfoy, you will find that it is almost impossible to keep the hero in him sleeping.)_

_                                                                                                            **~ Morwena Morgana-Malfoy ~**_

Hermione sent Crookshanks a beseeching look as she opened the door of drawing room.  Cat company was better than no company when it came to being alone with Draco Malfoy.

The cat, to her relief, saw the plea in her eyes and reluctantly lifted its rounded bottom and padded towards the door.   Hermione made mental not to give it a treat the next day.

**_Thump!_**

****

"Crook_shanks__!!!_"  Professor Morgana called authoritatively, her voice annoyingly high on the end of the word.  "Come to Mommy.  Mommy has a treat for you."  She cooed.

Without hesitation, the lump of fur turned its bottom towards Hermione and practically galloped to Professor M&M's side.  Since it was too fat to jump, it had to wait until Professor Morgana lifted it from the floor.

"Go on, 'Mione.  It's late, and you both need your sleep."  She said innocently as she popped catnip into Crookshank's mouth.

Hermione sent her ex-pet a lethal look and, as she walked out of the door with Draco Malfoy, reminded herself to drop the ball of fur out of the window on the next day.  Of course, the thing was so well insulated that it wouldn't even be harmed by the fall.

~~~***~~~

Hermione walked with Draco Malfoy in silence until the reached the stairs.  She frowned.  Her room was on the second floor, but for some reason, this time, when she looked up the stairs, she could not see its ending.  It was as if it stretched forever.

"I think we need to keep talking as we walk up the stairs if we want to get to the room.  My aunt's house has a rather twisted sense of humor."  Draco Malfoy's voice sounded from beside her.  He was right, already, the staircase looked shorter.

She turned to him, a bit in awe, and asked

"How did you know that?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I spent most of my summers here after my father was arrested.  The staircase did this once when I had a fight with my aunt and neither of us was talking to each other."

"Oh"  Was all Hermione could say as they ascended the steps.  After another moment of silence, the staircase seemed to stretch forever again.  Observing this, Hermione rolled her eyes heavenwards.  Even the freaking _house_ was conspiring against her.

"Alright, make conversation." She ordered him.

Draco lifted his eyebrows.

"Me?"

"Well, the last time I attempted to make conversation you well … errr…. weren't so happy about it.  So I think that in all fairness, you should take charge."

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief as the staircase shortened.   It couldn't be much longer now.  Unfortunately, Draco said nothing for another few moments and the staircase stretched again.  Hermione stifled a curse.

"Look, I refuse to stay on this staircase forever, Malfoy."

"I can't think of anything I want to say to you, Mudblood."  

Hermione winced, it had been a quite a while since anyone called her that.   She had gotten used to it in Hogwarts, but now, damn it, she was forced to remember how much it had hurt.  

Hermione gasped as, suddenly, the staircase shook under her.  She stumbled and fell backwards.  However, to her surprise, Draco Malfoy muttered a curse and caught her waist, his other hand holding on to the banister.   The staircase kept on shaking.

"You're the expert on this house, Malfoy.  How do we make it stop?"  Hermione almost screamed at him as she was forced to cling onto his shoulders for support. 

"I think I'm supposed to apologize."  Was his answer, and he cursed as the banister suddenly turned slippery.  He fell slightly backward, taking Hermione with him.  He could feel her entire body leaning on his.  

"So apologize, fast!"  She cried as her foot slipped again and he was forced hold her up with his arm.

Reluctantly, he muttered.

"I'm sorry."

The stairs stopped shaking.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief as she slid out of his arms, forcing Draco to realize how much he actually enjoyed having her there.

"Well, Malfoy, the next time you decide to insult me, make sure that we're on level ground."  She said, her voice slightly amused.  The lack of levity in her voice forced a smile out of Draco.

"I'll keep that in mind Granger."  He said as they continued to walk up the stairs.

"Since I can't trust you to make conversation, I think I'm forced to make sure that we reach our respective bedrooms."  Hermione talked on resignedly.

". . ."

"Look, Malfoy, this staircase is not going to get any shorter if you don't talk to me."  Hermione chastised.

"What is there to possibly talk about?"  He asked, dreading the answer.  He could feel himself being drawn to her, once again, and he hated it.   No, he feared it.

"We're going to be spending the next couple of months around each other, so we might as well talk it out now."

"Talk what out now?"

"Well . . . you know. . . "

"No, I don't know."

Hermione sighed.  He was going to make this difficult.

"Graduation day."  She said, almost in a whisper.

"What about it?"  He snapped.

"Exactly.   Right, since neither of us seems to be articulate about it, why don't we forget the entire matter."  Hermione said brightly; a bit too brightly.

"Can you?"  He asked.

"Of course!"  She lied, strait faced.

The stair case shook again.

"Now what?" She asked in frustration, to no one in particular.

"Apparently, this staircase doesn't like lying either."  He said as he caught her waist once again to still her.

"Fine, fine, I can't forget it, alright?"

The stair case stopped shaking.  With a sigh Hermione staggered onto the floor.  Ignoring the man beside her, she hugged her knees to her and hid her face on her arms.

"Granger?"

"I don't feel like talking right now."  She mumbled.

"Well, unfortunately, we'll be stuck on this staircase forever unless you do."  He said above her.

Hermione just groaned.  She didn't move.

"Granger?"

"I didn't do anything to deserve this.    Really I didn't."  She muttered.

Draco sat down next to her, and, against his better judgment, circled his arm around her.  Neither of them noticed that the staircase was slowly shortening towards them.

"I know you didn't."  He said soothingly.

"It's not like I don't have problems of my own."  Hermione continued, unable to stop herself.

"What problems?"  He asked.  

Hermione just shook her head.

"Now your aunt, my cat, and even this darn house have conspired to make my life utterly miserable."

"Well," his pride a bit jogged "I wouldn't put it that way."

"How would you put it?" 

"Umm. . . they are just trying to make us civil to each other?"

"Civil?  How can I be civil to the guy who stole my first kiss?"  She asked him, her face still hidden.

"If it helps, I didn't mean anything by it."  He said, and winced at the way that sounded.

"You didn't?"  She asked.

To his utter relief, the staircase finally shortened enough so that they were now sitting on the second floor, saving him from having to answer that question.  He nudged Hermione to look up and when she did, she lifted herself off the floor.

"Finally!"  She said, her relief mirroring his.

She turned towards him.

"That solves it!  The kiss didn't mean anything to you, and it didn't mean anything to me.  Now, we can just act like it never happened and we'll be fine."  She said brightly.

"Agreed!" He acquiesced, already distancing himself from her.  He prayed that her statement would never have to be put to the test.

"Now, our room is right there . . . oh, hi Dopey!"  Hermione said, acknowledging the sad looking house-elf that was looking forlornly at her door.

"Oh, Miss Mione!  Dopey so happy to sees you.  Dopey supposes to gets into Miss Mione's room, but Dopey forgot how."  The house-elf said in relief, and then it gave a little squeak and hid behind Hermione's body.  

It peeped its head out and said shakingly

"Master Draco!"

Hermione looked up at Draco Malfoy and saw that he was giving Dopey the iciest stare she had ever seen.

"If you can't even pop into the right room, _elf_, you have no business being out of the kitchen!"  He chastised, his voice dripping of disapproval.

"Oh, Malfoy, don't be so hard on Dopey.  He's just learning his ropes."  Hermione said, scooting to keep her body between Draco Malfoy and the elf.

"House-elves should neither be seen nor heard unless ordered to, Granger.  They _especially _should not be on a first name basis with a houseguest.  It isn't there place!"  He thundered.

"But I told Dopey to call me Hermione!"  Hermione protested.

"That doesn't matter.  He should have known better."  He replied.

Hermione sighed and decided that the best way to help Dopey was to get him out of Draco Malfoy's way.

"Why did you need to get in my room, Dopey?"  She asked as she turned to the house-elf.

"This letter comed for you, Miss 'Mi . . "  The house-elf gave a little squeak as he saw Draco's stare.

"Here, give me the letter, Dopey, and you can go on your way."  Hermione said hurriedly.

"Aren't miss going to opens it?"  Dopey asked curiously.  "Dopey never saws muggle mail befores."

Draco gave curse and moved to grab the House-elf's ear, Hermione quickly brushed his hand away.

"Yes, Dopey, I'm opening it right now, see . ."  

Hermione's face suddenly paled as her eyes skimmed the contents of the letter.  She didn't even look up when Dopey disappeared with a plop.

Draco frowned as he saw the affect the letter was having on her.  Her hands shook slightly; her eyes grew haunted.    Her lips were trembling and, as he looked at her, Draco felt that if he touched her, she would shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Granger?'  He ventured.

As if they were never there, Hermione's face emptied of all emotion.  She looked up at him and gave him a bright smile.

"Your room's right through that door, Malfoy.  I'll see you tomorrow."  She said as she reached for the knob of her room.

The only reminder of what Draco had seen was the fact that Hermione had crumpled the letter into a ball and that her hand was now clasped into a tight fist.

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters.**

**A/N:   By the way, thanks for all the reviews.   I know, cliffhanger.  But the next chapter should be up soon, I hope. **


	4. Lesson 3: Tempting the Dragon

**A/N:  Ok, younger readers, just a bit of caution with this Lesson, alright?  It doesn't yet qualify as an R, but it does get a teensy bit descriptive, and I'm warning you right now:  If you're not comfortable with descriptive scenes, you may not want to read this chapter!**

**Therefore, I've done this thing where this sign ~~~***~~~ marks the beginning of the really descriptive part and also ends it.   So, if you want, you can read it up to the descriptive part, skip it, and then go on to the rest of the plot.  Hope that helps.  (so don't flame me about it)**

**p.s.  I think sticking humor into this scene would sort off ruin it, so I'm putting it off.  **

**How To Marry a Malfoy**

**By Me (Romantic Fool)**

**_~Lesson 3: Tempting the Dragon~_**

_For the most part, Malfoys tend to shy away from relationships unless they are purely physical.  No matter how much he is physically attracted to you, if there is even the slightest doubt in his mind that he may care for you, he will never take the relationship to the next step.  This can be very inconvenient, and extremely uncomfortable, if you know what I mean.  Therefore, this author would advise that you do all in your power to drive him as close to the edge of possible (This includes jumping into his bed, if need be.)  Don't worry, Malfoys are pretty good at resisting temptation, and even though it may drive him to insanity, he will try his best to rein in his lust.  Never doubt this, for when a Malfoy finally makes you his, it will be on his terms, and he would be the one in control._

_                                                                                                            **~ Morwena Morgana-Malfoy ~**_

Draco struggled with himself to rid Hermione's image from his mind.  He had seen her angry, he had seen her hurt, he had seen her shocked, but nothing, nothing had prepared him for what he had saw on her face just an hour ago.  

She looked – broken, lost, and god, so vulnerable.  It was the wistfulness in her eyes a month ago that drove him to push her out of his life; and that only served to bring him closer to her.  He remembered, back then, how much he had wanted to draw her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright.  

And that look was nothing compared to what he saw just now.

Draco stifled a curse as he shifted in his large bed.  He was certain he would get no sleep tonight.  It had taken him many nights – many different warm bodies – to block her out of his mind last time.  She was the first person who had offered him comfort without any ulterior motives; she was there for him just because she saw it in her heart to do so.

For anyone, it is almost impossible to forget someone who did that in their time of need.

And for him, she was the first person who did that.

What could that letter possibly contain that would hurt her so badly?

He strained his ears to hear what was happening on the other side of the wall.  For an hour now, it had been silent.  Too silent.  Did she take a sleeping draught to take her mind off her problems?  Was she crying silently into the night?  For some reason, he wanted, _needed_, to know.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming . . . towards his room?  No matter how certain he was of his charm, he did not believe that Hermione would voluntarily come to him.   It just wasn't her.

Draco grabbed his wand and made the lantern on his beside glow brighter.  He heard the connecting door between his and her room open.

She was standing there, basked in the light.  Her long hair, normally caught in a braid or a pony-tail, fell in waves down to her waist.   She was wearing white fluffy pajamas that were slightly too big for her, their long sleeves reaching beyond her small hands.  Her eyes were closed.

Draco could not deny how delicate she looked.  She would barely reach his shoulder, and she was almost half his size.  Even through her over-sized shirt he noticed how tiny her waist must be; as well as . . . other things.   Why was she here?

She walked towards his bed, her eyes still closed.  Draco opened his mouth to say something as she slid between the sheets and curled up next to him.   She was breathing deeply – fast asleep.  

Draco stifled a groan.  What was he supposed to do now?  Obviously, she was sleep walking, and she would be mortified when she woke up.  However, right now, that was the least of his problems.

Sensing his warmth, she snuggled even closer to him, her small hands resting trustingly on his chest.   When he didn't move, she gave a contented sigh.

"Mommy," She whispered, barely audibly, "I miss you."

Draco's eyes grew softer as she stared at the girl curled up in his arms.  She was just a child, he reminded himself.  Although they were about the same age, she was far less jaded than he was, and far more innocent.

"Granger, wake up."  He said softly into her ear, breathing in her scent as he did so.

All she did was snuggle even closer to him.  He felt himself harden.  Despite what his mind thought of her, his body was telling him that a delectable female body was pressed against his.  Despite the two layers of clothing separating them, he could easily make out the curve of her breasts and hips.  Although they were small, they were perfect for her tiny form, reminding him that she was very much a woman. 

She shifted slightly, eliciting another stifled groan from his lips.  How can a nightmare come in such an alluring package?

Draco tried to turn his attention from her body and focused on her face – a bad mistake.  His eyes took in her long dark eyelashes, intensified against her smooth white skin.   She had button for a nose, making her face look even younger.  But those lips . .   Draco groaned as he felt his body respond to what his eyes were taking in.  They were slightly open, reminding him of the kiss he once stole from her.  Even now, he could still feel their softness against his.  Her lips were made for kissing.  He remembered how they would turn a deeper shed of red, slightly swollen, after he had taken his full from them.  He remembered how her tongue would involuntarily respond to his. . .

Draco closed his eyes.  Perhaps if he didn't see, he wouldn't be so responsive.   However, he was wrong.  Within the darkness his other senses became more acute.   He could feel the way her breasts were pressed against his chest – soft, yet firm.  He could feel how every curve of her body was molded along his; he could even smell her – a mixture of lotion and something else.   Something that was just her.  His ears could hear her soft whimper as she clung even closer to him, as if she was afraid that she was going to be pushed away.

With another groan he opened his eyes and decided to focus on her hands.  There couldn't possibly be anything tempting in a pair of hands.

That was when he saw it.  In her right hand there was a piece of paper, crumpled into a small ball.  Although her other hand was clinging onto his shirt, this hand remained fisted, as if she was trying to block it out from her sight. 

The letter!

Curiosity flared in him - not replacing his lust for her, but an adequate distraction.  All he had to do was get her to open her fist.  A devilish grin crept onto his lips.  He had a good idea of how to do so and satisfy his body's demand for her as well.  

There were some perks to being thought off as evil.

Of course he wasn't going to take her.  He couldn't risk making her even more close to him; it was simply too dangerous.  Besides, although he may take advantage of one from time to time, he did not want to make a conquest out of someone who wasn't completely lucid.  That would be beneath even him.

However, as long as he didn't take it to its end, having a bit of fun couldn't hurt. 

With a whispered word he cast a sleeping spell over her, just as a precaution.

Then he began.

~~~***~~~

He trailed his hand along her neck.  Lifting her head, he pressed his lips against hers.  In her dazed state, she didn't try to fight him off.  Her responses, however, were still soft and hesitant - the way he had remembered it.   His arms tightened around her waist, pressing her body even closer to his.  He could feel her body relaxing, even responding, to his touch.  However, her grip on the letter still wasn't loose enough for him to pry it from her.

For a moment Draco hesitated.  His body was now tout, tensed with pent-up desire.   The more he touched her, the harder he became – the harder it was for him to stop.  How far could he go before his control broke?

But all he wanted was to see the letter, he justified to himself.  That was his only goal, wasn't it?

He trailed kisses down her neck, relishing in the soft whimpers she made as his hot breath came into contact with her skin.  He moved a hand to cup her breast, inciting a soft moan from her.  His other hand involuntarily moved to feel her under her shirt.  She writhed as it came into contact with the soft skin under her breasts, her hand finally letting the letter go.

With a relieved moan Draco tore himself from her, falling heavily onto the bed.  His breath was labored as he tried to bring his body back under control.  He closed his eyes, and for awhile, he did nothing but lie there, not even daring to move for fear that he would touch her and take himself over the edge.   Feeling the discomfort, he slowly got up.  Placing the crumpled letter on the bedside table, he left the bed, went into the bathroom, and had one very cold shower.

~~~***~~~

The sight that greeted him once he came back to the bed made his heart wrench.  Hermione was curled into a small ball, her arms hugging her sides.  Her sleep was fitful, as she twisted and turned – looking for a source of comfort.  Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she bit down on her lip, as if to stop herself from crying.  Against his better judgment, Draco crept back onto the bed and folded her in his arms.  With a sigh of contentment, she relaxed.

After making sure that she was sleeping peacefully, Draco reached out for the crumpled letter on the bedside table.  Slowly, he unfurled it.  As his eyes skimmed the page, he tightened his hold on her.  She didn't deserve this; no one did.

__

_Hermione,_

_Your mother died 3 days ago.  She did not ask to see you, so I decided against telling you to return.  Obviously, there is no reason to do so now.  She died peacefully, surrounded by **all** the people that she loved.  She did not have any last words for you, and there are no provisions for you in her will._

_Two years ago, we both realized that we are, in reality, not truly related.   I forgave your mother for her deceit, for we did have two other children together.  However, you and I became inevitably estranged, and I do not regret it.  It was evident that she did not feel any strong emotion towards you, and it was better for the entire family that you ceased to exist in our lives._

_However, now that your mother is dead, there is no longer anything holding you to the family and hence, I felt obliged to remind you of a few things.  For the past month, you have been sending money to your mother for her personal use, due the fact that you now possess of an income.  I would advise that you continue to do so even in her death.  Remember, even after knowing that you were not truly my daughter, I continued to pay for your education and welfare.  I now have two of my own children, your brother and sister, to care for, and your mother's death has already depleted this household of an income.  I feel very strongly that you should make up for the income your mother lost in her death and remember your duty to your siblings._

_I expect a check to reach me every week.  You know how much your mother earned._

_Besides that, I would like to request that you cease all communications with your brother and sister.  It would be better for all three of you if you do so._

**_Frederick Granger_**

___

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters.**

**A/N: ok, I promise that the next chapter will be much lighter.   Was this one too sad?  Review please..**


	5. Lesson 4: Becoming Elusive

**A/N: Alright, I couldn't just leave you with the last chapter.  Too much of a depressing note.  Anywayz, hope you like this chappie. **

**How To Marry a Malfoy**

**By Me (Romantic Fool)**

**_~Lesson 4: Becoming Elusive~_**

****

_Malfoys__, like all males, tend not to appreciate a prize easily won.  Therefore, once you are certain that you have their interest piqued, this author would advise that you put some distance between the two of you.  Malfoys are hunters by nature, and the more challenging the prey, the more appreciative they would be once they win it.  Don't worry, acting elusive, according to this author's experience, will more likely speed things up than slow things down.  Malfoys, hot-headed males that they are, are not the most patient of characters, and be certain of this – no matter where you hide, they will always find you. _

_                                                                                                                                                                                                **Morwena**** Morgana-Malfoy** _

Hermione fluttered her eyelids as she tried to adjust to the morning light.   She didn't remember opening the curtains, but didn't think much of it.  For some reason, she felt more rested than she had for many days.   Hermione stretched, still a bit groggy.

Hermione squinted her eyes a bit.   Hmm… her room looked a bit bare, but well, she always figured that she needed more stuff in her room.  She resisted the urge to curl up once again in her surprisingly warm bed, reminding herself that she had a potion to think about . . . plus other things. She hoisted her legs over the side of her bed and waved them around – searching for her fluffy warm slippers.

Surprisingly, they weren't there.  Perhaps she had accidentally kicked them under the bed.

With a resigned sigh, Hermione got up.  She needed a nice warm shower.  That should get her awake.  She considered making a stop at her closet first but then decided against it.  She could change outside and she did have a bathrobe hung up somewhere in her bathroom.

She reached the bathroom door and frowned.  Her door was usually wide open, but this one was only slightly ajar.  With a little shrug, she reached for the knob and pulled the door towards her.

Then, she let out a terrified scream!

***

Her eyes shut, Hermione screeched

"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom, Malfoy?"

She heard an amused chuckle from in front of her.

"If you open your eyes, Granger, you would see that this is _my _bathroom, not yours."

After a moment, Hermione peeped through one of her eyes.  What she saw was Draco Malfoy's wet body, concealed only by a small towel bound loosely around his waist.  Letting out an agitated squeal she squeezed her eyes shut again.  Blindly, she stumbled out of the bathroom door and headed straight for the bed.  Burying her face in one of the pillows, she pulled the comforter over her head.

From above her, she heard his voice asking

"Granger, what are you doing?"

Hermione let out of muffled groan.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Did he just call her by her first name?  Hermione shook her head, this can't be real!  This was a nightmare.  She would pop her head out of the comforter and find herself safely in her room alone.

When she did just that, she found herself staring into a pair of amused grey eyes.

Placing both hands over her face, she moaned

"This isn't happening!  Please tell me that this is a nightmare, and that I haven't gone completely insane!"

"Alright.  This is a nightmare, and you haven't gone completely insane."  He recited the lines back at her, barely able to stifle his laugh.

"Then why are you still here laughing at me?"  She asked as she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face.  Real or not, this was damn embarrassing.

"Hey, this is your scenario, Hermione, not mine." He answered.

There it was again, him calling her by her first name.  Well, if this _was_ a nightmare – 

"Does this mean that I'm supposed to call you Draco now?"  She asked, her face still hidden.  She had an inkling that he had not taken the trouble to put on any clothes.

"I don't mind."  He answered.  "As long as you stay in my bed for a while longer."

_His bed?___

Realizing that, Hermione quickly got up, and sent herself crashing straight into his bare chest.  _Damn, damn, double damn._

"Well, this is a close enough substitute."  He had the tenacity to say as his arms closed around her waist.

"Urghh…"  Hermione cried as she pushed herself off him.  She ignored Draco's mock sigh of disappointment.

"Come on, Hermione.  You were more than willing to be in my arms last night."  He teased.

"In your dreams, Draco."  She replied, and was shocked at how easily the name rolled off her tongue.

"I think it was more in yours, since you were the one who sleep-walked into my room and snuggled up to me."  He said .

"I do _not_ sleepwalk and I did _not _snuggle up to you."  Hermione protested weakly, fearing that that he was telling the truth.  

He lifted the pillow from her face and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Did I?"  She asked, her voice almost a moan.

He nodded solemnly.

Hermione moaned for real as she reached for the pillow and tried to pull it once again over her head.

He kept it from her this time.

"You can't hide under my pillow forever, Hermione."

"I can bloody well try."  She answered as she reached for her pillow.  She caught onto it and tugged. To her dismay, as she did so, Draco added an extra pull and sent her crashing into his arms, again!

"You seem to like this position Granger."  He said as she tried to turn her eyes away from his broad shoulders.  

Hermione had to admit to herself that she actually did.  Despite the fact that he had been a menace at school, or that he sent her stomach into a flurry whenever she was around him, or that he had stolen her first kiss . .  .  well, the list goes on.   Despite all that, she always felt safe in his arms.   He was so strong; so sure of himself, and when his arms were around her, she almost felt that way too.

"Are you going to get up by yourself anytime soon, sleepyhead?"  he asked. 

She giggled and shook her head.  Getting up meant facing the fact that all this was real, and she was not ready to do that just yet.

"Well then, that leaves me no choice but to . . "

Hermione let out a squeal as Draco lifted her up in the air.  Automatically, she clasped her hand around his neck.

"Don't you dare drop me!"  She gasped out

Draco chuckled.

"You insult me, Hermione.  You weigh little more than a feather. "

And he meant it.  Now that he was supporting her entire weight, he realized how light she actually was.

"Wouldn't hurt to put on a bit more weight, you know.   You're not dieting or anything, are you?"  He asked.

She gave him an incredulous stare.

"Are you crazy?  I'd love to have more curves than angles."  She answered.  "Food just doesn't seem to like me."

He looked down at her.  He had never met anyone as unaware of her physical attributes before.  Having her in his arms was doing terrible things to his body.

"Want to get down now?  You can't possibly still want to go back to sleep."

Hermione nodded and reluctantly, she stood up.  There was something in his eyes – pent up heat; desire.   The heat of his gaze boring into her made her look away.   She looked around the room, trying to rest her eyes on anything but him.  

Then, she froze, her eyes fixed on the letter lying on the bedside table.

She looked up at him, her eyes asking the question she didn't dare voice.

He shrugged, and attempted to add levity into his tone when he answered.

"I skimmed through it, but it wasn't that interesting."

To his dismay she backed away from him, her lips trembling.  The lost look crept back onto her face. 

"Hermione . .  That letter may have made me want to kill the man you call your father, but it doesn't make me think any less of you."  He said, advancing towards her.  He grabbed her hand before she could disappear into her own room. 

"I'm not angry at you . . . It's just . ."  She couldn't finish her sentence.  She drew a deep breath, trying to steady her voice.

"Don't worry.  I just need some time alone."  She said finally, plastering a brave smile on her face.

He didn't buy it.

"I don't think . ."

To his surprise, she placed her fingers on his lips.

"These are _my_ demons to battle, Draco.  This isn't the first time I got one of those letters.  I can handle it."

"You weren't handling it very well last night."  He argued.

"Well, this demon isn't easy to battle."  She said resolutely and firmly shut the door in his face.  When he opened it, she had already disappeared into the bathroom.  

***

"Oh, do quit tapping your foot, will you, David, it's giving me a migraine."  Professor Morgana said from her end of the table.

"My name,"  He ground out, "Is _Draco__."_

"Pish, posh.  Minor details."

Draco massaged his temples, marveling at how Hermione could stand living with his aunt every single day.

**_Thump!_**

"I said, STOP TAPPING YOUR FOOT you dunderhead."  She thundered.

Draco gave out a cry of frustration and asked 

"Where is your student, _Aunt_ Morwena?  It's after dinnertime and she's missed breakfast and lunch already."

He could have sworn that he saw a satisfied smirk on his Aunt's face when she replied

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't!  I'm just curious."  He spat out.

"You're too overly agitated to be merely curious, if you ask me."  She went on.

"I'm _not _asking you."  He ground out.

"Well, don't you worry about it.  'Mione does this every once in a while.  Well, actually, she does it a lot."

And _she_ was telling him not to worry?

"Every time she gets one of those muggle letters, and they come every _week_, mind you, she'll lock herself in the potions room and not come out for _days." _His aunt drawled, emphasizing certain words to add gravity to the situation.  It was working.

"You were smart enough to tell the house-elves to put food in that room three times a day, weren't you?"  He asked

"She's a grown girl.  If she's hungry, she'll find something to eat."  His aunt said dismissively. 

"You just said that she'd disappear for _days!_"  He said, worry creeping into his voice.

"Well, she probably has a very small appetite.  She is tiny, you know."  Was his aunt's annoying answer.

Draco got up and suppressed the urge to kick the chair.  Now that his aunt had mentioned it, he began to remember certain details about Hermione.  It had only been a month since he had last seen her, but she had grown noticeably thinner.  Her face was paler, and it no longer had the rosy hue that it used to have when she was still in Hogwarts.  She looked so frail that anyone could possibly fell her with the slightest touch, and bags had formed under her liquid brown eyes.  Damn it!  Why hadn't he noticed this before?  No doubt his attention was too focused on how much he wanted her to figure out anything else.  

"Oh, Daniel . . ."

His Aunt's voice called out behind him.

"The potions room is by the dungeons.  Second room to the right."

***

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own these characters.**

**A/N:  Oh, btw.****  I think this story is also being influenced by the novel Holding the Dream by Nora Roberts.  I'm getting some ideas from there.  Hope you liked it.  Review please**.  


	6. Lesson 5: Learning the Malfoy Language

**A/N: Sorry, I've not been updating very recently.  I've just moved into my dorm at my university and my classes start tomorrow.  Therefore, before I get swept away by the horrors of physics, I decided to update one last time.  (just kidding, I'll still write, but I just might not update as fast.)   Now, before all hell breaks loose,  . . . **

**How To Marry a Malfoy**

**By Me (Romantic Fool)**

**_~Lesson 5: Learning the Malfoy Language~_**

****

_It is curious how men and women can communicate at all.  In this author's opinion, although women may not be the most logical of creatures, at least they have some sanity in them.  Men, especially Malfoys, seem to have their own psychopathic way of interpreting what women say.  Therefore, learning the Malfoy Language is essential in order to ensnare one of these twisted dunderheads.  If you want a Malfoy to take interest in you, tell him to leave you alone.  If you want him to rescue you, tell him that you can handle your own problems.  If you want a Malfoy to fall in love with you . . . well, you'll just have to figure that one out on your own. _

_                                                                                                            **Morewena**** Morgana Malfoy** _

Hermione wasn't feeling very well.

She knew that she should have eaten a while ago . . . . well, an hour ago . . .or, alright, many hours ago . . .  but she didn't feel like eating.

Even now, when she was getting a bit queasy, and when her vision was becoming slightly blurred, and apparently, since she had managed to spill yet another vile of potion, when her hands were shaking, she didn't feel like eating.

It really wasn't her fault.  

What was she supposed to do?  All she could think about was the fact that her mother died without even asking for her.  

It didn't make a difference that her relationship with her mother had always been strained.  It was almost as if, deep down, her mother had hated her.  Two years ago, Hermione had finally learned why.

Lying in a hospital bed, Hermione had been able to make her peace with her mother whilst coming to terms with the fact that the blood tests ran on her showed that she was not Frederick Granger's daughter.

But her mother had never made peace her with her; she had never forgiven Hermione for not being her husband's daughter.

Or perhaps, she had never forgiven herself.   

In doing so, she had made her daughter an orphan; a girl with a father would not even tolerate her presence and a mother who looked away whenever she entered the room. 

At Hogwarts, surrounded by friends and bombarded by work, Hermione could make herself shut out this reality.  The fact that her father had continued to support her education had made her hold on to a grain of hope; the hope that one day, things might be alright again.

And then, the day she began working, the first letter came.

The letter, stating in no uncertain terms that, in exchange for the education provided for her, she was now obligated to send home almost all of her income, was a rude awakening for her.  The money didn't really matter, but the realization that her father's financial support for her had no foundation in love whatsoever left her staggering.

It is one thing to have never known love, another entirely to have taken it for granted and then have it wrenched away completely, leaving nothing but emptiness and despair.  

She had forced herself to go on with her life, but each letter she received from her father served as a reminder of that emptiness.

And now, her mother was dead.

Although her mother had hated her, Hermione had always hoped that she held a place in her mother heart.

She didn't!

Her mother's legacy for her was a debt that could never be repaid; an obligation that she could not, on moral grounds, shirk.

A complete stranger had allowed her to become what she was, and for that, she will have to spend the rest of her life repaying him. 

Feeling a wave of nausea, Hermione steadied herself against the table.  Her head was throbbing, her eyes were burning.  Her mouth was parched and she was coming to the conclusion that she had a fever.

But she didn't feel like doing anything about it.  Finishing the potion would do more good to the world than her feeling better.

No one cared about her anyway.

At least, her potion would make someone happy.  

She thought she heard someone knocking . . . no, pounding . .  . at the door.

It was probably nothing.

She couldn't reach the door now regardless of whether or not she tried. 

In fact, she was just going to sit down on the floor right now.  It wasn't like her legs were doing much to support her.

And perhaps, if she closed her eyes for a moment, she might feel better.

Then, she could get up and finish that potion.

~~~***~~~

Draco pounded angrily at the door.  Why the hell was she not answering him?

A thousand possible scenarios, most of them involving Hermione hurt or injured or dead, raced through his head.  He knew that he was overreacting; he knew that she was probably in no great danger; he knew that she was a Mudblood and that he shouldn't even be caring about her.

He knew all that.

He also knew that if he didn't get through that door within 10 seconds, he would go crazy.

Of course, he didn't _care_ about her.  Of course, he wasn't _concerned _for her welfare.  Of course, it didn't _matter_ to him whether she lived or died.

He was just curious about what the hell she was doing for an entire day behind that door without food or drink.

And since he had been feeling like kicking something since the day he had laid foot in this demented house, he kicked open the door.

For some inexplicable reason, he felt his heart drop to the soles of his feet when he saw Hermione's body laying limply on the stone floor.  For the same inexplicable reason, he rushed quickly to her side and scooped her up in his arms.

She stirred.

"M. .m. . alfy?"  She asked, her speech a bit slurred.

"Don't worry, I'm taking you back to your room.  Then, I'll get my aunt to heal you."  He told her.

Frowning, her eyes still closed, she murmured.

"No need.  Just take me back.   Must finish potion."

"That potion can bloody well wait.  You're sick."  He said in frustration.

The girl had the gall to lift her hand to her own forehead and say

"Not sick.  No fever, can't feel a thing."

"What kind of healer are you?  You know that you can never feel your own fever!"  he snapped at her.

Suddenly Hermione's body tensed, her hand pressed tightly under her ribcage.  She let out a pained cry and her face became covered with clammy sweat.

"What's wrong?"  He asked, unable to stop himself from tightening his hold on her and quickening his pace towards her room.  

"I'm fine!  Just a twinge.  Happens all the time."  She said, but her words were punctuated by deep breaths and Draco could see her biting down on her lower lip to stop herself from crying out.

"The hell you are!"

"Just leave me alone!"  She snapped out at him.  "I can handle my own problems."

Draco finally reached her door and, just for the hell of it, he kicked it open.  

Laying her down on the bed, he hissed

"Since the way you've been handling your problems has led you to the sickbed, I'll be taking care of them from now on."

"No you will not."  Was all she could manage to say.

"Yes, Hermione, I will."  He said into her ear before walking out of the door to find his aunt.

~~~***~~~

**_Thump!_**

****

"Den_nis!!!_" Professor Morgana called out shrilly.  "You shouldn't be doing that!"

"Your job here is to heal, Aunt _Mary_.  Mind your own business."   Draco replied as he searched Hermione's desk drawer.   His eyes rested on a neatly-stacked pile of letters placed in the furthest corner of the bottom drawer.  The wrinkles on them indicated that they had been read multiple times.

**_Thump!_**

****

"My name, if you must call me by it, is _Morwena__._  However, Professer Morgana will suffice,_ Delan_"  His aunt said.  Draco thought he caught a hint of amusement in his Aunt's voice, but when he looked at her furious face, he convinced himself that he had an overactive imagination. 

"And _my_ name, is Draco!"  He snapped back.

"Again, that is completely irrelevant to this discussion.  _You,_" His aunt cleared her throat and swept her hand in the general direction of the desk, "Should not be going through a girl's personal correspondence."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  He replied brusquely.  "Now, before you get carried away by another matter, what's wrong with Herm . .  Granger?"

"I distinctly remember you calling her Hermione when you barged through my door and dragged me over here."  His aunt said with a devilish glint in her eye.

"To quote you, dear Aunt, 'that is completely irrelevant to this discussion.'  What's wrong with her?"  he said sardonically, but he couldn't stop himself from edging closer to the bed and brushing a lock of hair from Hermione's face.  

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"  his aunt asked him coyly.

Suppressing his annoyance, he answered.

"Let's start with the good news."

"Well, she has an ulcer," was his Aunt's reply.

"_That's _good news?"  he asked incredulously.

"You do know what an ulcer is right, Dennis?  There's a hole in her stomach about this big,"  His aunt gestured with her hand, making Draco wince.  "You can't be that much of an idiot, can you?  You are my nephew after all."

Draco forced himself not to roll his eyes.  He had to give it to his aunt – her ego was the largest he had never known to exist.

"If having a hole in the stomach is good news, what's the bad news?"

His Aunt shook her head and mumbled something along the lines of stupid males.  Draco decided to ignore her.

"A hole in the stomach can be treated with a cell growing spell.  However, in order to cast it, the patient's body must be strong enough to allot energy for cell regeneration.  'Mione's body isn't, so we'll have to cure her the long way."

For the first time since he had arrived, Draco caught a glimpse of the brain his aunt had hidden somewhere in her oversized head.

"What's the long way?"  He asked her.

"Bed rest, proper meals, and no stress."

"That's it?"  

"Well, and _then_, I can do a little magic.  But only after she's had at least 3 days of that.  Now, when she wakes up, we can tell her that, and you'll be free to go."  His aunt answered him, her eyes twinkling.

Draco frowned.  What was the likelihood that his girl was going to take care of herself once she was strong enough to get up?

"Maybe you should stay with her and make sure that she follows the routine." He suggested to his aunt.  Part of him wanted to volunteer to take care of her himself.  However, the other part of him was telling to attach wings and escape this room as soon as possible.  

"I have more important things to do than playing nurse maid, boy!  She's a big girl, she can bloody well take care of herself."

For some reason, the angel on his shoulder was screaming at him – saying that Hermione was neither a big girl, nor had she taken care of herself in anyway for the past month.  The devil on his other shoulder, however, was telling him that if he spent three whole days in her presence, there was no telling what might happen to him.   Besides, she _was _a mudblood.

"Didn't she tell you to mind your own business?"  his aunt went on.  "You should, you know."

He could almost see his angel giving the devil a right hook on the chin and then kneeing him up to kingdom come.    No one tells a Malfoy to mind his own business.  

"I know she has problems, but she can probably handle them."

"She bloody well can not.  Fine, Aunt.  I'll stay with her for the next 3 days and make sure she eats every last bite on her food tray."

"That's very nice of you, darling.  I'll leave you to her then."  His aunt said before waltzing out of the room.

For some strange reason, Draco was left feeling as if he had been thoroughly manipulated.  However, he had no idea how.

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I won't be looking for a job!**

**A/N: Hee hee, it might be a good idea to review this chapter.  Who knows, now that I've started school, I might end up forgetting about writing.  *sniffles .. .  why am I in Engineering and not English?  No . . don't answer that***  


	7. Lesson 6: Allowing the Illusion

**A/N: Alright, I know I haven't updated in a while . .. sorry.  I've just been rather busy, school having started and all.  Anywayz, I'll try to update once every 2 weeks (crosses fingers) and we'll take it from there.  Btw . ..  to anyone also following Love Was not Enough  .. . sorry. . . but I have a huge writer's block on that one.  I don't think I'll be updating for a while. **

**How to Marry a Malfoy**

**By Me (Romantic Fool)**

**_~Lesson 9: Allowing the Illusion~_**

_Malfoys__, like all bachelors, like to delude themselves that they are not in love.  Whenever they feel themselves falling into the trap, i.e. when they can no longer fight the desire to get you into their beds, they will try their best to create the illusion that the attraction is purely physical.  Do not ask this author why they do this, it is entirely beyond her comprehension.  Suffice to say that Malfoys, being mule-headed males that they are, will try their best to convince themselves, and you, that all they want is sex.  This author would suggest that you allow this illusion and enjoy his expertise.  All Malfoys are magnificent lovers, and there is no need to deprive yourself of this enjoyment just because he refuses to profess his undying devotion to you.  However, you will be in for a rough ride when your Malfoy starts to realize the extent of his feelings for you.  However, fighting all the way, he will finally give in to the truth, whatever it may be.  _

**_                                                                                                                                                                        ~Morwena Morgana Malfoy~_**

Hermione stared, grossly confused, at the breakfast tray on he lap.  She looked at her 'nurse,' who was scowling at her from a chair located right by her bed.

"But  .. . . where's my coffee?"  She asked him, gesturing vaguely at the tray.

"I made a few modifications to your normal breakfast and, as you will see later, your lunch and dinner as well."  He said sardonically.

Crossing her arms and summoning her 'Head Girl' voice, Hermione chastised

"You have no right to do any such thing, Draco!"  However, she spoiled the effect by continuing, "I want my coffee!"

"My aunt told me to take care of you, and thus, I have every right to remove unhealthy items from your diet."  He answered high-handedly.

"Coffee is not unhealthy!"  Hermione protested, but when he raised a challenging brow at her, she mumbled "Well, not _very_ unhealthy!"

"Just drink your milk, will you.  Arguing with me is pointless."  He ordered as he slumped down on his chair and reached for his own cup of coffee.

Hermione glared at him and suppressed the urge to pout.  'How come he got to have coffee?'

Reading her mind, he said simply

"I'm not the one with the ulcer.  Now eat."

"I'm not used to having more than a cup of coffee for breakfast."  Hermione whined, looking longingly at the cup of coffee in his hand.  "Besides, I need my caffeine boost if I'm going to work on that potion today."

"Problem solved – You're not going to work on that potion today, therefore, you do not need your coffee."

"But . ."

Draco glared at her.

"You are not going to leave that bed for three days, until you get better!"  His voice was full of authority.

"But…"

"No arguments!"

"But…"

Cursing, Draco grabbed a spoon, scooped up some porridge, and shoved it in front of Hermione's mouth.  Her eyes full if indignation, Hermione, huffed, and puffed, and finally ate.

Staring at her, Draco felt protectiveness surge within him.  She looked so young . .. so damn vulnerable in her huge bed.   However, a darker, more consuming urge was also troubling him.  Whenever he saw her, he kept on remembering that night when she had crept so innocently into his bed.  He wanted her, he couldn't deny that.  It was only a matter of time before his control snapped.  

~~~***~~~

Hermione gingerly got up from the bed.  Sliding her feet into her warm fluffy slippers, she stretched, craning her neck for any sign of Draco Malfoy.  There was none.  With a sigh of relief, she grabbed her robe and draped it loosely over her pajamas.   There was no need to dress up just to make a potion.  It shouldn't take her long, and she should be back in her room before dinner, which was, probably, when Draco was coming back. 

Hermione popped her head out of the door and looked around.  Course clear.   

Guiltily, she ran towards the stairs, heading for the potions room. Sighing . .. she thought back to her conversation with Draco.  She all but promised to stay in bed.

Well, technically, she didn't promise, so she wasn't doing anything wrong.

But he _did_ state very specifically that she was not to leave her bed.

Who gave him the right to tell her what to do anyway?

He does have a point, she _was_ sick.

But not _that _sick!

Reaching the potions room, she straightened her shoulders.  She was just making a potion after all.  As long as she kept track of her time, she'd be fine.

~~~***~~~

Exactly at dinner time, Draco stepped into Hermione's bedroom.  He looked around, expecting to see Hermione in her bed.  He had not wanted to leave her after lunch, but he had business affairs to deal with.  For the past week or so, he had been trying to contact Morgan Morgana, his aunt's brother.  The Morgana family held a significant amount of stock in almost all of his businesses.  Although he had controlling power over most of them, there were a few that needed Morgan Morgana's consent before anything could be done.  However, the damn man was bloody hard to contact or locate.  Just a few days ago did Draco's agents get wind of his location, somewhere in the Himalayas, and today, Draco had painstakingly convinced his adventurous uncle to pay a visit to Morgana Manor.  After such an exhausting 6 hour conversation through the two-way mirror, he was looking forward to a quiet and comfortable dinner with Hermione.

The room was empty. 

Draco's eyes narrowed, before he let out a flow of expletives.  Damn the girl!  When he got hold of her, he would make sure that she never dreamed of disobeying his orders again.

Slamming the door behind him, Draco stalked towards the stairs, his thought fixed on finding Hermione.  The view before him twisted, and in moments, he was standing in front of the potions room.

For once, Draco appreciated the magical nature of his aunt's house.

He was about to knock when he changed his mind.  Better not give the chit anytime to think up a defense.

The door wasn't locked, so he opened it and stealthily entered the room.

Sure enough, he found Hermione seated on a bench, two different vials in her hand.  Eyeing the contents critically, she poured the contents of one into the other.

Nothing happened for a moment, and with a relieved sigh, Hermione placed the vial on the table.

With a crack, the green liquid exploded, launching Hermione backwards, straight into Draco's arms.

The room quickly filled with smoke.  To his horror, Hermione shifted out of his arms and headed back to the bench.  Launching into a cursing tirade, he jerked her forcefully back and pulled her out of the door.  He slammed it shut, before turning to her.

Unaware of his mood, or of the time, Hermione frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"What did you do that for?  I needed to see what went wrong with the potion." 

His eyes flared as he tried to put a leash on his temper.  

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back into the room and . . ."  Hermione let out surprised gasp as Draco grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.  His hands held her arms pinioned to her sides. 

"Did I not tell you, very specifically, not to leave your bed?"  He growled.

Looking a bit sheepish, Hermione answered

"Yes, but . ."

"But?"  He ground out in question.  "There are no buts.  Is it so hard to follow those simple orders?'

"Now, see here!  You have no right to order me . . ."

"It was for your own damn good.  You could have gotten yourself killed back there."  He snapped at her.

"Don't be ridiculous.  Things like that happen all the time .  . ."

"What?  What did you say?"

Hermione swallowed the rest of her sentence.

"That's better.  Now, we're going to go back to your room so that you can eat your belated dinner . ."

"But I need to see to the potion.  I'm so close; it'll just take me a couple of hours…"

"No!"  

Draco roared.  Damn the girl!  How could she be so reticent about taking care of her own damn body?  His eyes slid over her, taking in the paleness of her skin and her tiny waist.   He was about to open his mouth to explain to her that she was sick, to tell her exactly why she needed to rest.

However, standing barely inches from her, he could feel his body reacting to her other assets.  He could feel his mind reeling back to the night before, when every curve of her body had been in contact with his.  He could remember how it felt to explore her mouth, to run his tongue along her smooth skin.  The anger within him was being overwhelmed by an entirely different kind of heat.   He could feel his body telling him, in no uncertain terms, that he wanted .  ._needed_ .. . to have her in his bed tonight.  It didn't matter that she was still ill, or that she was a Mudblood, or that he was still angry with her.  He wanted her now! 

His fingers tightened around her shoulders.  Their eyes locked, and for the first time, Hermione realized just how close they were.  She could feel the heat emanating from him; she could hear every breath he took.  For some reason, her body yearned to draw closer to him.  She looked up, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Why do you care about what I do?  I'm nobody to you?"  She asked him, not certain whether the heat in his eyes were that of anger or  .. .  something else.

"I want you."  He said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"  

"I want to have sex with you."  He elaborated, drawing her closer.  "And I can only do that if you're not doubling over with pain."  He said, finally finding an excuse for his recent actions.  That was it . . . that was why he was always fixated on her health!

"Umm…"

"At loss for words?"  He asked her.

"Well, it is quite a surprise."  Hermione replied, trying to regain control of her emotions.  She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him.  His heat, his intensity, his self-assurance drew her to him like a moth to a flame.  She would never dare embark on a relationship, to risk loving and not being loved in return.  However . . ..

"What do you want from me?"  She asked him.

"I thought that is blatantly obvious."  He answered as he released her shoulders and cupped her face with his hands.  He drew closer.

"I mean, if we are going to . . you know.   Shouldn't we lay down some ground rules?"

"Sex, no strings attached."  He replied curtly, dipping his head to capture her mouth.  For a moment, he thought she would fight him.  However, she yielded, her body softening against him.  Her hands resting hesitantly on his chest.  

"No emotions, and I mean none."  She stipulated when he finally released her mouth.  He had  wolfish grin on his face.

"I didn't expect _you _to be the one making that request."  He said, his fingers already on the neck or her robe.

"I'm serious Draco!  I'm not going to deny that I'm attracted to you, but I can't handle a relationship that is not purely physical.  You don't know how it is - to have had love and then having it snatched away, just like that!  I can't take that risk, no matter what the cost."  She said, staring directly into his eyes, feeling the heat of his gaze on every part of her body.  

"I don't love you."  He stated.

"good."

"Anything else?"  He asked, forcing her robe down her shoulders until it lay in a pool on the ground.

"There _should be." _Hermione gasped, fighting for breath as he brushed his lips down her neck, his hands on the buttons of her pajamas.

"We can work that out later."  He told her, his hands clasping her waist as he pulled her against him and devoured her mouth.  His body moved to press her against the wall.

"Here?"  She asked, feeling her shirt loosen.  Modesty, as well as lack of experience, caused her to try to conceal her body from his gaze by pulling the sides of her shirt together.  He tugged at her hand while his mouth nibbled at her ear.

"Here!"  He answered, as he kissed her again.

Suddenly, Hermione felt the familiar twinge of pain just under her ribcage.  Crying out, she try to balance herself, her face paling as the pain consumed her.

Shocked, Draco caught her as she fell, lifting her up into his arms.

"Did I hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head, concentrating on trying to suppress the pain in her stomach.

"It's alright.  Just a twinge."  She gasped out.

Rushing her to her room, Draco cursed.

"To hell with this!"

Hermione heard the door slam behind her as he settled her on the bed.

"From now on, neither of us is leaving this room for the next 2 days.  Is that clear?"

All Hermione could do was nod.

**Disclaimer: I won't be in college if I owned them, now would I.**

**A/N: Alright, not the best of chapters, I know.  I just thought that I should atleast write something and not let college lethargy consume me.  It'll get better, I promise.**


	8. Epilogue - A Message to Readers

Hi Everyone,

I just logged back into this account today (after an entire decade had passed). Firstly, I want to apologize for abandoning this story many moons ago. I had just gotten into college and was busy being a bit of a drama queen. I abandoned my writer self (horrible, I know). On top of that, the email address linked to this account died and I stopped getting updates.

I have now gotten back into writing (it was always in me, I was just running away from it). I moved away from fanfiction and started creating stories of my own. If you want to know more about that, you can check me out at .com. You can also contact me there.

But this message isn't about me, it's about everyone who messaged and reviewed. It means a lot to me that you took the time to make those comments. I was having a low moment (even now, being an author is still more a dream than a reality), and I was beginning to question if I was even a good writer at all. Reading all the reviews and comments about a story I wrote 10 years ago gave me a tremendous confidence boost, and the impact of that can't be measured in words.

Thank you all so much for following me on . I would never have become who I am without writing these stories 10 years ago. If there are any of you out there questioning if you should try your luck at becoming a writer one day, please make a go of it. I wasted a great deal of time trying to become something I didn't want to be, and only recently did I realize the simple truth that I should do what makes me happy.

Best,

Tara Quan (aka Romantic Fool)

P.S. My works on are considered part of the public domain. Translate, adapt, borrow from it as much as you'd like (though I'd appreciate it if you could credit me).

P.P.S. I actually still work 40 hrs/week + over time on top of trying to write the sequel to my first novella, so my fanfiction days are officially over.


End file.
